d r u n k
by AnnaSehuna
Summary: [LAYMIN ll FICLET ll BL] - Zhang Yixing sangat pelupa, semua tahu itu. Tapi ternyata ia juga ceroboh, dan karena kecerobohan pemuda yang tidak kuat dengan alkohol itulah Kim MinSeok harus berakhir di-"Minseokie-hyung aku..."/"Awas ada LuHan!"/Zhang Yixing adalah namja normal!


**standard disclaimer applied. **

* * *

**P**engambilan gambar EXO M untuk majalah CeCi baru saja akan selesai seandainya tidak diwarnai insiden yang disebabkan oleh kecerobohan seorang Zhang Yixing. Ya, kau tidak salah baca, _member_ EXO M yang diberi julukan oleh LuHan sebagai Pangeran Changsa itu nyatanya telah membuat keributan kecil—fatal. Entah apa yang merasuki pemuda yang awalnya hanya menyentuh piano di ruangan sehingga bergerak menuju nakas dan meminum _white wine_ yang seharusnya hanya menjadi properti dan tidak untuk diminum. Minus bagian LuHan dan MinSeok yang memang sedikit ada _part_ suap-suapan layaknya pasangan bahagia dari EXO M.

Zhang Yixing sangat pelupa—semua tahu itu, tapi ternyata ia juga sangat ceroboh.

Lalu, karena kecerobohannya itulah, pemuda yang tidak kuat dengan alkohol itu harus berakhir di pelukan sang _Duizhang_. Bukan, tolong jangan membayangkan pelukan sebagaimana dalam bayangan seorang Kray _shipper_. Pelukan itu terjadi hanya karena Zhang Yiixng tengah mabuk dan tidak sadarkan diri! Sekali lagi—jangan samakan seorang Zhang Yixing dengan rusa si calon terkuat _Fanservice King of EXO_! Zhang Yixing tentu sangat berbeda.

Para _member_ EXO dan manajer mereka pun memutuskan untuk berkumpul di sisi ruangan dan membicarakan apa yang harus mereka lakukan selanjutnya. Yixing tidak mungkin tinggal lebih lama, sementara mereka masih harus melihat proses _editing_ lebih dulu. Beruntung juga kru CeCi berkenan untuk merahasiakan soal ini dan menganggapnya sebagai ketidaksengajaan.

Manajer yang lebih sering berperan sebagai ayah member EXO itu pun tampak sedikit frustasi dan berkali-kali meremas rambutnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ah, maaf." Mendadak seorang kru dari CeCi menginterupsi mereka. Serempak mereka menoleh minus Yixing yang masih cegukan hebat di pelukan Kris. "Apa Lay-_sshi_ minum cairan dari gelas yang ada di atas nakas?"

JongDae mengangguk, mengiyakan.

"Maaf sekali." Wajah kru wanita itu terlihat khawatir dan begitu terkejut. Ia menatap Kris takut-takut. "Karena ada beberapa hal saat persiapan tadi. Kami memutuskan untuk mengganti _white wine_ yang digunakan untuk _photoshoot_ dengan _beer_. Kami pikir, kalian—setidaknya salah satu dari kalian tidak ada yang benar-benar minum itu."

Ah, mendadak semuanya terdiam. Terjawab sudah alasan mabuknya Yixing.

"Aku akan berbicara dengan produser," ucap Manajer EXO yang kini berjalan menuju kerumunan _staff_ di sisi kanan sofa yang barusan menjadi tempat mereka mengambil gambar.

"Hiks."

.

.

.

.

.

"—_member_ lain akan ikut denganku untuk tinggal dan menyelesaikan ini sebentar. Sementara Yixing dan MinSeok—" Manajer memandang MinSeok yang berdiri di samping Kris. "—kalian berdua pulang duluan ke _dorm_."

"Tunggu! Kenapa harus begitu?" protes LuHan. Tentu saja Mr. Deer yang posesif tidak akan membiarkan dirinya terpisah dari sang _Baozi_—teman sehidup-sematinya.

"Tidak ada di antara kalian yang bisa kupercaya untuk menangani Yixing yang mabuk selain MinSeok. Sementara Kris sebagai _leader_ harus tetap di sini."

LuHan mendengus pelan, tapi ia akhirnya setuju dan membiarkan MinSeok pulang ke _dorm_ EXO dengan Yixing. Oh, rasanya ingin sekali LuHan menjitak _unicorn_ yang kini tengah terkulai di bahu MinSeok—tidak lagi dalam pelukan Kris—itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dengan susah payah—setelah menolak tawaran sopir EXO yang ingin membantunya—Kim MinSeok berhasil membawa Yixing ke _dorm_ yang ada di lantai tiga dan menidurkan Yixing di ranjangnya. Ternyata gelar terkuat tidak sia-sia disandang oleh _member_ yang juga merupakan tetua EXO itu. MinSeok mengusap peluh di dahinya dan berdiri di samping Yixing yang kini tertidur—atau pingsan? Entahlah. MinSeok tidak ingin mencari tahu.

Bergegas, pemuda itu keluar dari kamar dan menuju dapur untuk mengambil air putih. Mengingat air putih adalah hal pertama yang diinginkan orang setelah sadar dari mabuk, karena mabuk akan membuat seseorang kehausan.

Tak butuh lama bagi MinSeok kembali ke kamar dengan segelas air. Diletakkannya gelas itu di meja di samping tempat tidur Yixing, dan MinSeok duduk di tepi tempat tidur pemuda itu. Tangannya bergerak untuk membuka jaket yang membungkus tubuh Yixing. Ia tidak ingin Yixing merasa kepanasan.

'Grep.' Mendadak tangan MinSeok tertahan di depan dada Yixing. Pergelangan tangannya kini dicekal oleh Yixing yang telah—sadar?

"K-kau sudah sadar?" tanya MinSeok terbata, seolah ia telah tertangkap basah ingin melakukan hal yang buruk. Yixing tak menjawab. Matanya yang telah terbuka sempurna menatap MinSeok tajam. Yixing bangkit tanpa melepaskan genggamannya pada pergelangan tangan MinSeok. Pemuda itu duduk di tempat tidurnya. Tangan kirinya yang bebas memijit-mijit kepalanya, matanya terpejam.

"Yixing..." panggil MinSeok pelan. Matanya melirik gugup tangannya yang masih di dalam genggaman Yixing.

"MinSeokie-_hyung_..." Yixing mulai bersuara.

Dahi MinSeok berkerut.

"Y-ya." Mendadak jawaban MinSeok menjadi semakin terbata mendengar suara Yixing yang terdengar err aneh dan berat. Itu pasti efek mabuk. Efek mabuk. MinSeok mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa hanya dengan mendengar Yixing memanggilnya 'MinSeokie' jantungnya bisa berdetak berkali lipat lebih cepat?

"Kau tahu, _Hyung_? Selama ini aku telah bersikap pengecut dan seolah mengidap _homophobic_."

'Yixing apa yang—" Yixing memberi isyarat pada MinSeok untuk diam, yang dengan patuh dituruti oleh MinSeok.

"Aku iri pada kedekatanmu dengan LuHan-_ge_. Aku iri pada LuHan-_ge_ yang bisa dekat denganmu tanpa peduli dengan apa yang akan orang-orang katakan. Sementara aku harus bersikap pengecut dan berusaha menutupi kedekatan kita. Ugh, seharusnya kau tahu, _Hyung_. Semua itu sangat menyakitkan." Yixing sekali lagi memijit pelipisnya. "Aku iri pada LuHan-_ge_ yang lancar berbahasa Korea sehingga dengan mudah berkomunikasi denganmu. Kau tahu kenapa semua ini bisa terjadi, _Hyung_?"

MinSeok tak menjawab—ia belum menjawab ketika dengan cepat pemilik kekuatan _healing_ itu menarik tubuhnya dan menjatuhkannya ke tempat tidur yang barusan didudukinya. Ia terkesiap ketika melihat posisi mereka sekarang. Yixing yang tengah menindihnya dan wajah mereka begitu dekat. MinSeok bahkan bisa melihat dengan jelas lesung pipi yang akan muncul ketika otot-otot pipi Yixing berdistraksi sedikit saja.

"Yi-Yixing..."

"Kenapa kau selalu bersama LuHan-_ge_, _Hyung_?" Yixing menunduk dan menyentuhkan dahinya pada dahi MinSeok. MinSeok mendadak bagai terpahat dari batu menghadapi perlakuan Yixing di atasnya.

Yixing, yang ini samasekali berbeda dengan Yixing yang biasanya.

Yixing yang biasanya hanya berani menyentuh dan mencium pucuk kepala MinSeok diam-diam dari belakang (*) dan kini pemuda bermarga Zhang itu tengah menghadapi MinSeok dari depan, dan terlalu dekat. Sangat dekat.

Mata _obsidian_ MinSeok membulat sempurna ketika Yixing tiba-tiba memajukan wajahnya dan membuat bibir mereka bersentuhan. Benar-benar bersentuhan. Zhang Yixing baru saja mencium Kim MinSeok! Tidak! Yixing masih menciumnya. MinSeok merasakan bibir lembut yang bukan miliknya mencoba menekan bibirnya sendiri. Tanpa sadar MinSeok mengerang dan fatalnya itu memberi kesempatan yang tidak disiakan oleh pemilik _stage name_ "Lay' itu untuk menyusupkan lidahnya.

MinSeok merasakan rasa manis yang aneh dari lidah Yixing yang kini menyapu langit-langit mulutnya, mencoba menemukan lidah Minseok dan berduet. Menciptakan gerakan yang harmoni. 'Apa rasa _beer_ memang semanis ini?' tanya MinSeok dalam hati.

Pergerakan bibir Yixing seolah membuat mereka melupakan segalanya.

Yixing seolah sudah sangat terlatih—_atau hanya mengikuti naluri?_

Tubuh Minseok bergetar ketika lidah itu kembali menggelitik dan menyusur ke dalam seluruh sudut gua hangat di mulutnya.

"Ngghh..." tanpa sadar MinSeok melenguh. Dan lenguhan itu juga yang menyadarkan mereka akan paru-paru yang untuk beberapa saat tadi mereka anak tirikan.

Yixing menarik wajahnya menjauh. Ia menatap wajah MinSeok yang memerah di bawahnya—sangat merah, dan Zhang Yixing suka wajah MinSeok yang seperti itu. _Saliva_ terlihat di sudut bibir dan dagunya. Anggota tertua EXO itu terengah, seolah barus saja dipaksa berlari.

"Aku menyukaimu, MinSeokie-_hyung_..." ucap Yixing pelan namun terdengar jelas di telinga MinSeok. Wajah itu kembali maju untuk melanjutkan ciuman sesi keduanya sebelum—

"KIM MINSEOK! ZHANG YIXING!" Sebuah suara yang entah bagaimana mengluarkan aura posesif yang dengan mudah menunjukkan siapa pemiliknya lebih dulu, bahkan sebelum rupa makhluk sebenarnya muncul terdengar di ruang tamu _dorm_ mereka. Sontak MinSeok berdiri dan membuat Yixing terlempar dan jatuh ke belakang.

"LuHan!" ucap MinSeok gugup. Ia bahkan lupa dengan Yixing yang kini tampak kesakitan karena pantatnya yang berbenturan dengan lantai di bawah tempat tidurnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sinar matahari pagi yang mencuri masuk melalui sela-sela jendela _dorm_ EXO membangunkan MinSeok dari tidurnya—yang tidak begitu nyenyak karena bayangan Yixing yang terus-terusan muncul dalam mimpinya. MinSeok mendudukkan diri di sisi tempat tidur sebelum menatap tempat tidur sisinya yang masih berpenghuni. Sepertinya semuanya kelelahan karena pemotretan untuk majalah CeCi semalam. MinSeok mengucek matanya pelan sebelum akhirnya bangkit dan menyeret kakinya untuk ke kamar mandi yang berada di luar kamar tidur yang ditempatinya dengan ZiTao.

'Klek.'/'Klek.'

Reflek MinSeok menoleh ke sisinya dan menemukan Zhang Yixing yang juga baru saja bangun tidur dan berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Yixing..." panggil MinSeok lirih.

"Pagi, _Hyung_," jawab pemuda itu seraya tersenyum manis memperlihatkan lesung pipi yang membuat ratusan gadis remaja memujanya. Melihat senyum dari pemuda Changsa itu, perlahan MinSeok merasakan aliran darahnya berkumpul di pipi membuat dua organ _chubby_ miliknya itu bersemburat merah.

"Pa-pagi," ucap MinSeok terbata. "Kau sudah baikan?"

Yixing tertawa kecil. "Maaf. Sepertinya kecerobohanku semalam telah merepotkan kalian."

MinSeok menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa."

Mereka terdiam. Lama.

"Yixing..."

"Ya?"

"Soal semalam—!"

"—aku semalam telah menghabiskan persediaan air minum kita." Yixing memotong kata-kata Minseok. "Maaf, aku akan menggantinya sekarang sekalian membuat sarapan." Pemuda itu melempar senyum sekali lagi dan bergegas meninggalkan MinSeok yang masih berdiri di depan pintu.

MinSeok terdiam. Sepertinya Yixing sudah kembali normal.

Permata hitamnya menatap kosong ke arah punggung Yixing yang menghilang di pintu dapur _dorm_. Setelah Yixing sadar pagi ini, sebenarnya MinSeok sedikit berharap—_sangat berharap_ bahwa Yixing akan mengulang kalimat semalam itu. MinSeok ingin mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari bibir sang _Main Dance_ EXO sekali lagi—setidaknya saat Yixing tidak sedang mabuk.

Tapi, ia tahu itu tidak mungkin. Karena kalimat dan tindakan semalam dikeluarkan Yixing tanpa sadar. Yixing yang pelupa, Yixing yang bahkan tidak pernah mau menemani Tao mandi, tidak mungkin benar-benar menyukainya. Tidak mungkin—sangat tidak mungkin. Entah kenapa...MinSeok merasa perih di sudut hatinya. Zhang Yixing adalah _namja_ 'normal'.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

* * *

**Crane's Corner: **

_Heyooo~~ Guys! October 7th's the day my hubby was born! Saengil chukkaeyo to my ideal hubby a.k.a Zhang Yixing! _*throws a bunch of love* ohKAI, ini lebih cepat beberapa hari dari ultahnya Yixing, tapi karena aku ga yakin bisa _publish_ apa-apa pada hari itu jadi ya aku _publish_ sekarang. Anw, ide ini muncul sejak aku ga bisa _move on_ dari video official CeCi EXO M making film itu. OMG! OMG! Lagunya _Agit Night_ juga kece—super kece! Lalu, semua itu ditambahi dengan _gif_ LayMin yang baru-baru ini aku temukan*~* OMG! Aku suka LayMin. Hikseu ;w; Tolong jangan katakan ini sama kak LuHan plisss. ;;w;;

* * *

_**OMAKE (at CeCi's Studio)**_

"Sutradara boleh aku minum _beer_ ini?" Suara seorang kru membuat sutradara yang tengah berbincang dengan kameramen dan _staff _lain menoleh ke arah sosok pria dengan kumis tipis.

"_Beer_?" Dahi sutradara berkerut. "Tadi _staff_ hanya menyediakan satu gelas kecil yang sudah diminum oleh Yixing-_sshi_."

"Aku rasa belum. Ini benar-benar _beer_ yang tadi digunakan untuk pemotretan, Sutradara. Ini masih utuh," elak kru itu lagi. Di tangannya terdapat cairan bening kekuningan dalam gelas anggur—yang tadi diduga telah diminum oleh Zhang Yixing.

"Lalu, apa yang diminum Yixing-_sshi_ tadi?" Sang sutradara memandang _coordi_ dan _make up_ _noona_ di depannya.

"Sepertinya itu hanya air soda," ucap sang Kameramen seraya mengelus dagunya, berpikir.

"Tapi kenapa dia tadi mabuk?" sangkal sang Sutradara lagi.

Mendadak, dua orang_ coordi_ dan _make up noona_ itu berpandangan dan saling melempar senyum—seringai misterius.

"_Well_, kurasa dengan begini kita tahu bahwa Yixing-_sshi _tadi—tidak benar-benar mabuk," bisik _make up noona_ pelan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Selesai...**_

* * *

*** **Ada gif dan _picture_ di mana Yixing mencium bagian belakang kepala MinSeok, dan itu tidak hanya sekali. XD

**P.S** Tolong bagi _reader_ yang punya akun, bisa kali ya ikutan _poll_ di _profile_-ku hehehe xD

**P.S.S** _Contact me on Twitter AnnaSehuna, mention me and get along with mehhh, Babe. Chingus_ bisa ngobrol apa saja di sana, _fangirling_-an, atau bahkan neror soal fanfiksi hehe. ^~^)b

**P.S.S.S** Aku harap seseorang dengan nama _Aiza a.k.a Aizata_ a.k.a RaDisZa_ mau me-_review_ fiksi ini secara normal atau jika tidak, maka tidak akan ada paketan piku om Rangga selama setahun untukmu. *jitak*

**P.S.S.S.S** I SARANG YOU ALLLLLL \^~^/

* * *

**© AnnaSehuna, 2013**


End file.
